50 Different Shades
by Inedma
Summary: Anastasia Steele is moving 2 hours from home to start a job that will put her on track towards her dream career. Thanks to her 'sister' Andrea, she couldn't be more excited for her future. Then she meets Mr. Grey. She thought she had it all...till she realized she was missing just one thing. Love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Characters or the original idea of Fifty Shades of Grey. E.L. James is the true creator and I can only hope but to bring to life a new setting for Ana and Christian.

Well, here we go!

Chapter 1. This is me.

"Are you listening to me at all?!" I fake irritation with my words.

Jose manages to open his eyes, and rolls them to the sky .It almost seems as if he is contemplating his choice of words. He focuses his sight back down and he moves his head just slightly to the left, he smiles. "Yes, Steele. I heard everything you said. I can listen just fine with my eyes closed you know."

"Well I couldn't tell. Look to me as if I bored you to sleep with my stories." I give a light laugh. Jose is always a good listener. I grip the steering wheel and focus more intenty on the road, "Im sorry Jose. I guess I'm just nervous about this job. It has me talking to much. I'm ready to just go and get this over with already."

"I know, I know. I wish you could start already too. I don't understand why you have to go to some disney ball before you even get to work. You won't even know anyone there yet." Jose snickers, " But at least I get to see you all dressed up and have you on my arm for once."

I laugh, "Yeah. " Shaking my head, "Andrea told me the office was closed for the next 2 weeks do to remodling. So my start date got pushed back. But since I'm already on the payroll, she thought it would be good for me to introduce myself to the staff before I started."

I giggle, "And, it's not a 'disney ball', Grey Enterprises holds this event every year. They have this silent auction before hand, and all the proceeds go to the Children's hopstial. They are aiming high this year. Andrea told me they are talks of expanding the hospital to feature a new wing.

Jose shakes his head, eyes closed, but still listening intently. "More money then sense all these Seattle people seem to have."

I frown at his words, "Yes well, I think it's amazing. They might have more money then the whole city combined, but at least their doing something with it other then spending it on themselves." Jose always had some problem with someone who made just a tad more then him. I see from the corner of my eye Jose squirms in his seat. Then conversation must have took a wrong turn somewhere. I decide lighten up the subject.

"I'm really happy your going to be there with me. We can even tell everyone your my boyfriend, it'll help me feel a little more confident!" I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

His eyes shoot up and he forms a tight smile, "I think I could help you out on that."

I laugh, "I'm sure you could Jose', but you know my stance on this."

He shakes his head and drops the tight smile, "Yeah, brother - sister feelings and yada-yada-yada." He moves his chair into a laying position and rest his arms over his eyes, "Now I think I am going to take a nap Steele. Wake me when we get into Seattle."

"Yes, sir!" I shake my head back at him. This man already knows my feelings on the subject. We've known each other to long now, to try for something forbidden. At least I feel like it's forbidden. Me and Jose dated for a little while my first semester at college, but it was always too weird for me, unlike for him. He saw hearts and flowers, and I saw bumper cars and fishing trips. He was always going to be my brother in my eyes, and I guess I'll always be something else in his.

Now with Jose napping, and an hour left into Seattle, I could think some more. This job really does have me nervous, and them pushing back the start date didn't help like I thought. I just feel like I'm putting something important on the side burner.

As my first job in the corporate world, Anastasia Steele just landed a dream role. Assistant Editor to the CEO of Grey's Publishing, well formally Seatle's Publishing House. Appreantly after my hire on, the company was bought out and is now being remodeled to fit the new owners need's. I'm just glad I have someone like Andrea on my side to get me in the door like this. I know she says my college courses, and my many papers I've done really got me the job. But I know better, I wouldn't even have been considered if it weren't for her and her connections.

I think of Andrea. I sure have missed her these last few years. Growing up on the same block, she was always sweet to me and looked after me like we were sisters. We lived right next door to each other our whole lives, and even though she was 4 years older then me, it never mattered. I remember her graduation day too clearly. I was only 14 but she insisted on me being there. So with mom and dad in tow we sat next to her mother and cheered her on. President and Honor Roll student, she gave speeches and was one of first to recieve her diploma. I didn't really know at 14 what it all meant for after high school. I just knew I wanted to be just like her. The pretty blonde haired girl on the the street that met me the day mom and dad brought me home. The girl who clung to my side when I was 11 when I walked into my middle school for the first time. With her blue eyes starring down anyone who dared to look at me too long.

I cried on her graduation day, and at the time not knowing what it meant, just knowing she was leaving me. With her diploma and grades, and her teachers letters to get her into almost any college, what it had gotten her was a ticket straight into a roll in the corporate world, no college needed. Even though it was just mail delivery in the office building, Andrea always did things big. Within years she had made herself the PA of the CEO of one of the largest world wide corperations. She loved her role. The power and authority it gave her. We spoke almost everynight since her leaving all those years ago. She visits on Christmas, but other then that, her job keeps her busy throughout the year. She never forgot me though, not even for a second.

The money Andrea brings in seems to suit her well. But through all the money and years, her mother still resides right next to my mom and dad's, and they still have Sunday dinners together.

I've missed Andrea. Even throughout highschool and going off to college, meeting Kate. I always knew that Andrea would be my sister. No one could replace that kind of bond we had shared all those years as children. Now even at 22 and her well into 26, she still looks out for me. Getting me a job in one of her bosses sister companys, I couldn't feel more elated. Writing stories has always been my true passion, and she just knew if I could get my feet wet in the world of publishing I could learn more about what it takes to be a writer.

Could you even imagine it, Anastasia Rose Steele on Seattle's best sellers list?

Okay, Okay. I'm getting ahead of myself, but a girl could dream couldn't she?

I pass the now welcome to Seattle sign, and enter with a fast beating heart. I look to Jose at my side and sigh. What will I do with him? I don't know what I was thinking of actually agreeing to let him come. I knew he wanted to get out of Montesana just as bad as I did, but I didn't know what Kate was going to say when I knocked on her door with a plus one?

Guess I'll deal with that when I get to it.

Montesana isn't to far from Seattle. Almost at 2 hours, but with my mind all jumbled with thoughts, it seems like the quickest trip in the world.

I find myself parked outside of Kate's apartment building in no time. Shaking Jose more then needed, he jerks waking up.

"Jeez, Steele. Where's the fire?!" He says streching. He rub's in hand threw his too long black locks, that's really in need of a cut, and yawns.

"Just making sure I wasn't going to be lugging all this up to the third floor myself. " He gives me a deadpan stare as if saying 'you're kidding me right?' Thinking better of it to say something smart, he jumps out with me and head towards the trunk to unload.

"Uhh, Jose' let me head of first and see Kate. You know, get a look around and get her prepared for our moving in."

Jose stops his movements in the trunk, and lifts up. His head pokes just about the trunk door. "You did ask her if it's okay for me to come with, right Ana?"

I look anywhere but at his face.

"Right Ana!"

I look down and shuffle my feet.

"ANA! Your kidding!" His head drops out of view again, and all thats left to Jose is mumbling.

"Be right back!" I couldn't of run faster to get away from the car.

The apartment building really isn't too bad. Kate's always grumbling about it, but she's on her own, what couldn't be better? It's just a start too. Kate's already on Seattle's top paper The Nooz. She's a small column writer in the gossip section. She doesn't care for the subject, but as she says it a foot in the door to greater things.

I make it through the short elevator ride and find myself at her door in no time. A bright gold 6 looks back at me, and I find myself elated with my new life. I'm knocking loud and clear and with the confedence I really don't have.

The door swings open and reveals Katerine Kavanagh my best and only real friend from college.

She throws me into a hugh hug and squeezes me tight. "Oh I've missed you Steele! Where going to have to much fun together!"

I laugh and hug her back, just as tight. I've always only had Andrea, and then Kate. But no one in between. I stayed on my studies hard, and always saw a graduation day just like Andrea's. Watching her give her speeches, and shake hands of everyone that day, so many years ago. I always knew I wanted to be someone great and good like her.

I'm zipped back into the present with Kate pulling me into the apartment. "Come look around, and then we will grab your stuff! I'm so glad I got a two bedroom, who knew you'd be following into Seattle shortly after me. I guess I just knew I wanted you to be here!" She laughs, and her beautiful wavey blonde hair shakes around her shoudars, her green eyes pierce through me. "We are going to get into so much trouble together Steele." She giggles, "I promise you that!"

I find myself giddy with the excitement radiating off of her. Then a knock at the door shoots me back into reality.

He really did wait long did he!

"I wonder who that is?" She question's to herself walking towards the front door.

"Uh, Kate, I almost forgot to mention."

Jose is standing on the other side of the now opened door, looking past Kate to me.

"Have you still not said anything!"

Kate's head whips in my direction. "Ana, what is Jose doing here?" Her eyes narrow into mine and I already feel the headache sipping in.

"See, what had happened was,..." I'm cut off my both of my friends outward groans, and Kate sets her perfectly manicured hands onto her hips.

"Oh Lucy, you have some explaining to do."

After an hour of talking with Kate and getting Jose to loosen up, I find myself in my new room laying on the bed that Kate had already placed in here for me. Jose shouldn't be here to long, he says, and until he finds himself something to 'do' he'll reside on the couch and help with house chores. Kate was reluctent but with some persuading, she gave in with a "Your lucky I love you Steele." Turning to Jose, "Your lucky I can stand you." With that she walks off to find something to get into.

Leaving me and Jose to argue about it for a few, only to leave him standing in the door way, and me heading off to unload more from the car.

I roll over onto my left side, and stare at the wall. I've never been given the chance to really feel homesick. Even graduating highschool at 17 and going striaght off to college, my parents were never to far away. Always a phone call, and always there on Sunday for our family dinners, with Andrea's mom of course, we always stayed close, and always promised too. Now graduating college though, mom and dad have had a few problems this last year. Even though they try to keep me from knowing, I can tell things are strained, and I couldn't watch their relationship deteriorate. I loved them too much. I took the first chance I got, from Andrea, to get out of there.

Now I find myself feeling homesick for the first time, along with the guilt of not being able to help my parents find the love they've shared for so many years.

A few silent tears make their down my cheek, and wipe them roughly. I won't cry. Not today. My life is really just beginning, and my mind has to really be here for it.

I turn my body around and glance at the clock. 5:36pm. Andrea will be off soon, and she wasn't expecting me in town till tomorrow. I debate on surprising her, and before I could change my mind, I'm out the bedroom door, calling to Kate for direction's to Grey Enterprise Holdings.

First Chapter complete. Review and please be kind!

Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

With directions in hand I find myself pulling up to the tallest building in the area. Had I known the building was a really a skyscraper I wouldn't have needed the directions. The parking garage that faces the building is almost deserted at this time, and I find a parking spot next to the garage entrance in seconds. I glance at the bright green digits on my dash.

6:03 pm. Andrea is always out by 6:30. So It gave me a few to get myself in order, and make my way towards the building.

Heading towards the stairs I can't help but stop and really look at the marvel before me. It seems as if the whole building was made of glass, and stood at least 60 stories high. I take in the words at the very top. Bold, strong and if anything else, intimidating.

Grey Enterprise.

Black bold letters gaze back at me, and the feeling of change really seeps into my bones.

This was my life now. Granted this wasn't Grey's Publishing, but I could ony assume that building would be just as striking as this one. Whoever the Grey's are, they scream power.

I shake my head and clear my thoughts, I want to see Andrea too much to be frightend off by a structure of glass.

I make my way up the stairs and towards the rotating doors. Once inside I can really stop and appreciate the building. It seems as if the structure really was all glass. Such beautiful work the contractors did. It does nothing but say money in my head, and I can't help but glance at my wardrobe with a shutter.

I looked decent enough. With my form fitting black jeans, and white blouse. I wore white sandles on my feet to match. I may look decent enough outside, but inside this building I felt like I had down played my outfit. It looks like I might need a shopping trip before work starts.

"May I help you ma'am?"

A voice to my slight right startles me, and I jump slightly. A tall older male smiles at me and I vagely catch his apology.

"No, it's okay. I was too busy looking at this spectacular building. I almost forgot I was here for a reason!" I laugh nervously and give the man a smile.

"I'm looking for Andrea Moore. She's a PA to ?" I ask.

The man's eye's widen just a fraction but his smile stays. "I'm sorry ma'am, but in order for me to let you up to the 65th floor, you would need an appointment or someone from that level to approve. Maybe I can call Ms. Moore for you and see if she will approve you to make your way up?"

My smile falters, and I find myself at a disadvantage. I don't want to tell Andrea I'm here, I wanted to surprise her with seeing me first.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware. Maybe I can sit here and wait, if that's okay?"

I can tell the man is questioning the reason of not just calling Andrea so I add, "We grew up together, and I wanted to surprise her with my early arrival into Seattle. I'd rather not tell her I'm here by phone."

"I understand, Mrs...?"

He streches his arm out to me for a shake, and my unknown name lingers on his lips.

I reach out and shake, "Ms... and Ana is fine." I answer back quicly.

He continues to smile and add's that his name is Mr. Taylor. I let my hand fall from his, and before I could ask were I should wait a scream pierces through me and has me yanking my body towards the sound.

"ANASTASIA!"

In moments my eyes are locked onto hers, and time stands still for just seconds. Her smile is wide and toothy, and so very infectious.

I don't know how or when, but I find myself engulfed in the biggest hug, and I'm squeezing back just as hard. Oh, how I have missed Andrea. I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes, and my laughs are ringing in both of our ears.

"When did you get here? You weren't due in until tomorrow!" She practically yells the words in my ear, but I don't mind. I grip her even tighter if possible.

"Just a couple of hours ago. I knew you'd still be here and wanted to surprise you."

We finally break apart, and we keep each other only at an arms length. We both take each other in it seems, and looking at her in her name brand pant suit, I can only feel more and more like I should have done some clothes shopping first.

Her smile only gets bigger, "Your looking so beautiful Ana! Not that little girl on the block anymore! Surely you brought a man with you to Seattle!" She laughs, already knowing the answer to that.

I laugh at her and her foolishness. "Yeah right. You know me better then that. Beautiful Drea?! Have you seen yourself lately! Your outfit is too cute. I can't wait to take you shopping with me, so I can find out what all you Seattle people wear." I shake my head, "I feel so underdressed in this place, and here you are looking at home."

She rolls her eyes at me,"Still underrating yourself I see."

I laugh at her again. I couldn't be happier in this moment. Here with her. I've missed her since Christmas. 7 months ago she visted, but her trip was only a day. Her job just keeps her too busy to spend the long weekends like she used to when she was nothing but a mail girl.

"As always...Your off then? Are you able to go have a drink with me? I know your just getting off but I was hoping to spend a few moments with you to catch up before this weekend?"

She giggles at me. "Yes I'm off, and yes I have more then enough time for my little sis." She goes to grab my hand, and we make a turn to head towards the doors. That's when I remember .

He is still standing at the entrance, this time his has shades on and I can notice an ear piece in his ear. Before I could thank him, for nothing really, Andrea is bidding him farewell and we are out of the glass fortress.

...

We must have had too many. Within hours we find ourselves at a bar just down the street from Kates, and we are giggling non-stop. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, and with a female! Usually it's me and Jose going out for drinks, or anywhere really. He is such a good friend. But there's nothing like girl time. Especially with Drea.

"I can't believe you got me out on the town on a Thursday night. It's like, 10 o'clock! I'm always in bed by 9." Andrea giggles out a snort, and our fit of laughter increases.

"When did you get so old Drea! I remember you sneaking out AT 10 and sneaking in my window well into the early morning, just so my parents can check my room and say that's where you must have been all night! Oh, what was that boys name you used to always sneek out and see?" I think for a moment, to have her laughter ring in my ears.

"OH, Timothy Blackwell, ugh. He was so dreamy at 15. Have you seen him recently? I have him on my facebook." She snorts again. "His married to that girl Sam. The one that lived at the end of the street? She's pregnant with their 4th. He works full time and she's a stay at home mom." She shakes her head roughly. "Good for them, but glad I got out when I did. Could you imagine me, a stay at home mom!"

We follow with another set of giggles, "Oh god forbid Andrea Moore a stay at home mom with no 12 hour work day." I roll my eyes at her.

Ever since Andrea graduated high school it's been nothing but work. I can't even recall her ever taking a sick day. Especially since her first year at Grey Enterprises. She was freshly 19 and the company was just getting on its feet. I still can hear her telling me she couldn't make it that Christmas. I cried, angry at her for skipping a chance to come home for a mail room job. But later I felt bad, because I knew she was trying to really start her career. I just didn't understand at the time.

But she never got mad at me. She just begged me to forgive her. I of course did, and I begged the same of her.

"Oh Ana, there is a hot piece of ass sitting at the corner bar to our right, and he is totally checking you out!" Drea 'whispers' into my ear. I feel the sweat already accumulating on my forehead.

"Hush! There is not, and anyways I'm not interested!" I 'whisper' back to her.

She narrows her eyes at me, "Girl you need to stop with this whole self hate crap. Your breath taking. Always have been. I just wish you'd open your damn eyes already and really look at yourself in a mirror. I mean, you've had one boyfriend in the 11th grade, and he was a jerk. You can't go off of one bad experience and avoid men for the rest of your life. That was like, 6 years ago!"

I find myself rolling my eyes and gripping onto my drink. Looking down at my cosmo, that Drea insisted I try, I swallow back the lump in my throat. I know she's right. But I really liked Chad in school. He was on the football team, and seemed totally out of my league. I still recall him asking me out and the giddy feeling I got. My first boyfriend, and popular no less. We were together for 2 months, and it ended with him breaking up with me after a school dance. I didn't want to sleep with him, and apprently that's all he had ever really wanted.

I spent the rest of the school year by myself and fixing 2 of my grades that dropped before the final report cards. Ever since then I promised myself no man would ever come between me and my future, because my future was the only sure thing I could count on.

I blamed Chad on never having any other relationship. I blamed Chad for still being a virgin at 22. Really though, Drea was right. I took one very brief relationship and let it define me. I think about Jose, but even in a fleeting moment, I knew I could never cross those lines with him. Even though he looked at me as a girlfriend. I would always look at him as my brother.

I glance to my right and see the man Drea was talking about. He's cute enough. Seems around my age. I think I could go over there and say Hi. Introduce myself and maybe even take him up on an offer of a date if it came to that.

But the feeling wasn't there. That sweaty palmed, heart racing feeling I've always read about in my Jane Austen books. The feeling I think I was really always waiting for. I look back to Drea whose talking animately about some guy at work, she doesn't seem to notice my inner termoil. No. I'm happy right here with my sister for now. I still feel like when 'he' comes along I'd know it.

...

"Ugggghhhh, What the fuuuuuck."

"Yeah, that's what I said at 2 in the morning when I was driving to pick you and your friend up."

I know I hear Kate, I mean it's like she's practically screaming in my ear, but my head is pounding so much I can't even open my eyes to squint in her direction.

"Please Kate, I know your mad about last night, but you dont have to scream at me!" I painfully whisper to her.

"Ana, I'm not sceaming, and I'm not mad about picking you two up. I'm hurt I wasn't invited!"

I throw my pillow over my head and give her a muffled, "I'm sorry."

Kate waits a minute before answering, and I feel her sit down at the end of the bed.

"No, it's okay Steele. I know how much you've missed Andrea. No harm done, just promise me the next outing I'm invited too!" I can tell she's trying to whisper this time. I remove the pillow, but keep my eyes closed.

"I promise you. If it makes you feel any better it wasn't supposed to be a drinking night, and we were not supposed to be out so late. I hope she's okay she had to work at 7." I groan, feeling bad I kept her out late, even though she insisted on us staying out as late as we did.

"She's fine, she called on her way to work. Actually she seems pretty chipper if you ask me."

Damn Drea and her being able to control and handle her liquir. "Good thing I don't go to work for another 2 weeks. I'd diffinitly would be fired today." I giggle, and then moan. This hangover reminds me why I don't really drink.

"Oh, go back to sleep Steele, but take that Advil next to your bed first. I'm headed off to work, and Jose' already gone for the day. He told me he'd check in with you around lunch time."

"Where's he off to this morning?" I ask, trying to stay awake enough to finish our conversation.

"Job hunting. Man's on a mission it seems."

I'm only slightly surprised, Jose isn't someone to lean on anyone else for help. I knew he'd be on a job hunt soon, just didn't think it would be less then 24 hours of arrival.

My mind wonders, and I feel Kate get off the bed. I mumble a jumbled "thank you" to her, and I'm out before I hear her close the apartment door.

...

3 Advil, and many hours later, I find myself sitting at the breakfast bar in Kates apartment. Jose picked up a sub for us each and we are munching away talking about mindless things. He seems excited today and tells me he thinks he already found a job.

"I didn't really think they'd be interested since I never did anything like this before. But they seemed to love my portfolio, and I mean if I have to take some shots of some celeb's to start off somewhere I will. It won't be forever, and they said the pay is pretty decent." 

Kate mention the paper she works for, The Nooz, was looking for a photographer to get candids of celebrities. He said he wasn't to sure at first, but after practically looking through half of Seattle it seemed no one was in interest of a photographer, that would pay, except for The Nooz. He only seemed excited after he got an on the spot interview and the interviewer seemed impressed with his shots.

"That's awesome Jose! I'm so happy for you! You know you don't have to do it long either. Just keep looking for something more of your taste and before you know it you'll be doing what you really love."

He smiles at me nodding his head in agreement. I really am happy for him. I know he was worried about being in the way here, and he is quick to want to move out soon. Even though he knows there's no rush.

"I can't wait to start. I hope I get a call back. They said if all goes well I could here back as early as Monday."

His smile is infectious and I find myself grinning back.

It's then that I hear my cell phone ring from my bedroom, and jump up to go answer it.

Once I get to my room, I notice is Andrea. I answer automatically.

"Drea! Are you on break? I wanted to call but didn't know when would be a good time."

"Ana, you could have texted! Yes, I'm on lunch, but I won't be able to talk long. I'm only taking a short one today. is wrapped up in meetings all day and he's recieving more calls then usual. I just wanted to check on you. You were practically passed out when Kate dropped me off last night!" She laughs, AT me I'm sure.

"Laugh it up Drea, laugh it up! We can't all hold our liquor like a grown man!" We laugh together this time.

"Well Im glad to hear your up and talking Ana...Hey, this isn't really allowed but why don't you join me today? It's Friday so all this big wigs are in meetings. I have the phone's ringing off the hook and could use the extra hand." She sings this last two words to me like it would convince me other wise.

"I don't know Andrea, didn't you just say it's not allowed? Don't I need to be on an appointment or something to even get to your floor?" I pause, a little intrigued to see what she does all day. "I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Oh hush! I'm _almost_ never in trouble." She giggles when she says almost, "I would love some more quality time with my little sister!"

Then just like that my decision is made.


End file.
